Lost
by Forever in the Sky
Summary: Sakura died in the war, but during a mission Sasuke finds her in a abandoned city where she remembers nothing but her name. Four Chapter Story


**Title:** Lost

**Summary:** Sakura died in the war, but during a mission Sasuke finds her in a abandoned city where she remembers nothing but her name. _**Four Chapter Story**_

.

.

.

There was a void of emotions going through his head—he didn't know what was going on exactly. When the war reached it's turning point to the enemy's side Sasuke could of sworn it was all over but it wasn't.

That thorn the Shinju had used was suppose to aim for him—

-so why did she got hit instead?

Massive amounts of blood pooled around her as she was left dazed, Naruto had ran over to her side holding her wound asking for help—to make things worse the rhombus on her head was starting to fade away—what was happening?

Sakura's eyes had contact over Naruto's but her entire focus wasn't. There was green chakra emitting from the side where she was hit—but the Shinju was taking away her chakra. Sakura's face scrunched in pain with the sudden drainage she was experiencing—finally Sasuke walked over to her side and fell to his knee looking at her with a blank look.

"How does it feel?" The two males turn their attention to Obito who was watching the entire scene it almost look like he was sympathizing with them. "How does it feel to lose her?"

On that day… Haruno Sakura was believed to have died.

.

.

.

Months after the war—Sasuke would visit her grave he didn't know why though after what happened that day, after they had won the war he felt like he lost.

Lost something important.

It was now winter and the white snow had covered the surface of her grave but it didn't stop him though, Sasuke brushed away the snow just to see her name carved on marvel plate.

It should have been him that was suppose to die that day—not her. It felt all too familiar to Sasuke the time where he learned that Itachi couldn't kill him in comparison to his—what made him so special?

Naruto was right by him pulling him out of his thoughts, but his left hand he held a daffodil and placed it on her grave clasping both of his hands for a small prayer, Sasuke just looked at him silently.

Sometimes he wondered how Naruto felt about losing her—the pain and sudden loss of losing someone so important… but he would probably had felt that when he had lost Jiraya.

Now that he had thought about it since the day Sasuke had left—Team 7's happiness had faded away, from the times they had miscellaneous missions—till the day Sakura had cried for him at his departure—everything felt so long ago but her death wasn't it was still fresh in his memory. Seeing her hands clasp both his and Naruto's with an all too familiar smile and then watching it fall as her heartbeat fell.

It really felt too soon.

The next thing Sasuke noticed that he was in the Hokage's office awaiting a mission.

Needless to say it was _suppose _to be a normal B-ranked mission.

.

.

.

"Hey, uh Sasuke, I know this is out of the blue but, that Sakura-girl looked really pretty, who is she anyways—I know that she's dead but—" Karin punched Suigetsu hard but he just turned into a puddle of water with every hit.

"You don't just ask about a dead person!"

While the two continued to argue, Juugo looked at Sasuke for any reaction—he was still emotionless as ever but he could see a bit of remorse in his eyes. Naruto was far behind the team, it was nostalgic for him to see a team arguing—it reminded him a lot of when Team 7 had once argued.

"Sakura-chan—was the prettiest girl I had ever met." Karin and Suigetsu's focus went to Naruto he smiled at his words when he spoke it was as if he was in a trance. "She'll cry for you, scold you when you do something wrong, even spend her entire life devoting herself for another. Her smiles—is what made me and Sasuke strong…"

Sasuke's fist clenched.

"Every day she would laugh with us—because we did something fun and—" Naruto stopped talking as soon as he said those words, his smile fell. "—her hair is like cherry blossoms, they always had a… short life."

Karin had stopped punching Suigestu and pitied her blonde relative, she remembered when she met her, the troubled look in her eyes at the Kage Summit when she laid her eyes on Sasuke—then up till she saw her death, that peaceful and content look on her eyes when she died.

And, how much it affected Sasuke so much.

Though Karin should hate the girl for captivating Sasuke first, she couldn't because she felt her emotions—the pain she had—all for him, it really touched her.

Suigestu looked at the two former teammates of Team 7, he saw two different emotions on the two though months had past the memory of what happened that day still remained.

He almost regretted mentioning her name to them.

.

.

.

"From Point A to Point B our objective should be in that range—you have to be careful though some traps from the previous war is still there, but I think I don't have to worry about your four, right?" Karin asked. "We should all split to cover more ground it can save us the time too." Juugo added.

With that said, the five had split up finding what had been bothering Tsunade this whole week.

"_I trust you five with this mission, Sasuke's team should know the terrain of this place and Naruto too, you all did fight in that war after all…" the paperwork Tsunade held was gripped, the wrinkles could be seen imprinted with her fingernails._

"_Something has been bothering me…"_

"_For that certain degree, it weird for you to even call us of all people to help. It's got to be big then." Karin said._

Sasuke walked in the rocky rubble of the barren wasteland—there was really no sign of anything living here so what's been bothering that Hokage of his? The place was very quiet, there wasn't any sound of animals , wind, or water at all—which had to be expected. They did after all destroy this place.

No one tried to restore this place it was almost as if they wanted to leave a reminder.

There was nothing else to find so Sasuke had left to the town that was nearby… and then he could almost feel what mad Tsunade feel uneasy—

-someone was there.

.

.

.

Like all the places it was empty as well but that feeling he had felt a while back was still there, it was getting more stronger as he came near. And what made him feel even more uneasy was that it felt too familiar with him.

Sasuke had checked door to door on every street but found no one, his onyx orbs quickly turned into a crimson one being slightly irritated by this feeling he was having.

And then he saw it.

There was a clear trail of chakra leading him to the edge of the town where a burned tree had stood, the thin string of chakra Sasuke had found turned into a giant mess that surrounded the tree. Sasuke didn't waste any time, he held out his sword and cut the tree in half leaving piles of ashes to fall from the remainder of the fallen tree.

The chakra was still there.

Sasuke looked at where the tree once stood, the pile of ashes covered a person who was struggling to stand up he couldn't tell who the person was, the ashes covered most of their face but he could tell that it was a woman from how the figure looked like.

"You shouldn't be here." Sasuke said. The person still remained standing dusting off the remaining ashes on her dress, when she was done she walked deeper into the forest. Sasuke would then walk over to her but was shocked to see—

-Sakura walking past him.

She was transparent, like a ghost she walked right through him and stared at him with her emerald eyes it was as if she saw him for the first time—he could see her lips moving but no words had come out, it was nothing but the wind.

She went up to him and looked at her body as she repeated the same thing over again, walking through him again. She seemed to be fascinated by the fact that she was intangible.

"Sakura stop that."

So she did. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him confused…

… she doesn't remember him at all.

.


End file.
